The invention relates to a method for operating an internal combustion engine, especially of an internal combustion engine having direct injection (DE) or intake manifold injection (SRE) and having a control apparatus. The control apparatus, or more specifically its software, has a plurality of functions and a scheduler to activate the functions.
A control apparatus for a system and a method for operating a control apparatus is known from unpublished patent application DE 197 44 230. Here, the control apparatus includes function modules, a scheduler for activating the function modules, and a priority administrator. The priority administrator assigns to the function modules changeable priorities which are then considered by the scheduler for the activation of the function modules.
The present invention has the object of improving a method of the above kind in such a manner that functions are optimally activated in dependence upon operating conditions of the engine.
The especially significant advantage of the present invention lies in the fact that functions are only then marked or made ready for activation when they are permitted to run in one of the instantaneously possible modes of operation of the engine.
Further advantages of the invention will become evident in combination with the dependent claims from the description of the embodiments which follows.
Especially significant is that it is ensured that marked functions are only then activated when a permissible mode of operation therefor is set and that the scheduler can intervene actively in the selection of the mode of operation.